


Eyes on me, Honey.

by Keepcalmandflatline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 is proud to be a cuck!, Baby's first smut, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, It's so short im so sorry, Masturbation, Short bc I've never written smut before in my life, Smut, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmandflatline/pseuds/Keepcalmandflatline
Summary: The wife of Jack Morrison can't help but tire of vanilla. Gabriel Reyes is more than happy to help. Jack is happy to watch.





	Eyes on me, Honey.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing anything smutty so please forgive this. Any and all comments are greatly appreciated. Sorry it is so short but I'm still dipping my toes into the world of smut.

Jack sighed as he rubbed his temples. The paperwork was never-ending and the expectations got higher and higher. Currently, a few world leaders were unhappy about Blackwatch refusing to release mission plans. Here was Jack, cleaning up Gabriel's mess as usual. A loud buzzing interrupted his work.

Jack smiled as the profile from the video call showed his wife's shining smile, but when he accepted the call it was anything but. In the bed he and his wife shared, Gabriel was driving himself into Jack's wife, Y/N. Jack gasped, but it was nothing compared to the gasps his long-time lover was making underneath his long-time best friend. Gabriel was smirking at the lens, one hand holding the camera phone and the other hand knotted in the back of Y/N's hair. She was bent underneath him, bucking her hips back in tandem with Gabe's thrusts, loudly moaning out every time his hips met her ass.

Jack was amazed by the amount of blood rushing to his cock. He shoved all the papers aside and pulled the hologram to the center of his desk. Ripping his zipper down, he immediately grabbed his cock and sighed at the relief. Gabriel smirked into the camera, knowing Jack was hanging off every noise. "You like that, Morrison?" Jack almost answered the projection until his wife answered for him. Jack bit into his lip, listening to the woman he loved beg for his best friend.

"You get here quick enough, Jackie, I'll let you lick us clean?" Gabriel always spoke in such a patronizing tone. Jack hurriedly pulled his pants up before running out of his office. He closed the hologram, but kept the audio playing on the lowest level so he could still listen to his wife make noises he could never draw from her.


End file.
